Invincibility Mask
The Invincibility Mask is a weapon used in Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. They make the player temporarily invincible, travel faster and wumpa fruit won't be lost if the player falls into an abyss. While using them, the player can crash into opponents and make them spin out and the race track's music is interrupted by different music. The music that plays depends on which mask the player is using. Juiced up masks last a bit longer and the wielder moves even faster. In Crash Team Racing, Aku Aku is used for characters that are considered to be good, and Uka Uka is used for characters that are considered to be evil. In Crash Nitro Kart, Aku Aku is used for members of Team Bandicoot, and Uka Uka is used for members of Team Cortex. The Velo Mask is used for members of Team Oxide, Team Trance, and Velo's Champions, except in the handheld versions where it is swapped with Uka Uka. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Aku Aku and Uka Uka return and protect the same characters as in Crash Team Racing, meaning that Fake Crash uses Uka Uka again like in Crash Team Racing. This time, however, Penta Penguin uses both masks, which is a reference to an error shown in the NTSC-U version of the original Crash Team Racing. With the Crash Nitro Kart newcomers appear in the game as well, Aku Aku protects Crunch Bandicoot in addition, and prior to the July 3, 2019 update, Uka Uka protected the remaining Crash Nitro Kart newcomers. With the introduction of the Nitro Tour Grand Prix, not only does Aku Aku protect Tawna and the rest of the Nitro Squad, but the Velo Mask is reintroduced, protecting the remaining Crash Nitro Kart newcomers in place of Uka Uka. As of the introduction of the Back N. Time Grand Prix, Nitros Oxide is also protected by the Velo Mask. With the inclusion of the Spyro the Dragon franchise via the Spyro & Friends Grand Prix, characters from said franchise including Gnasty Gnorc will be protected by Sparx. Additionally, Sparx will also act out as everyone (including the evil ones) else's "Invincibility Mask" when racing on Spyro Circuit. A new Invincibility Mask by the name of Apo Apo makes its debut in the Rustland Grand Prix, appearing as the Invincibility Mask of any character's Rustland-themed character skin. Like with Sparx, Apo Apo also acts out as everyone else's Invincibility Mask on Megamix Mania. Its appearance appears to be based on both Aku Aku and Uka Uka as they appeared in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind over Mutant. List of characters protected by Mask These are the following characters who are protected by each Invincibility Mask. : *Penta Penguin uses Aku Aku but due to an error Uka Uka shows up as the icon instead in the NTSC-U version . Appearances *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Aku Aku Item.png|''CTR'' Aku Aku Mask. Uka Uka Item.png|''CTR'' Uka Uka Mask. CTR Uka Uka.PNG|''CTR'' Uka Uka Mask. AKU AKU ITEM CNK.png|''CNK'' Aku Aku Mask. Crash Nitro Kart Uka Uka Icon.png|''CNK'' Uka Uka Mask. Crash Nitro Kart Velo Mask Icon.png|''CNK'' Velo Mask. CTRNF-AkuAku.png|''Nitro-Fueled'' Aku Aku Mask. CTRNF-UkaUka.png|''Nitro-Fueled'' Uka Uka Mask. CTRNF-VeloMask.png|''Nitro-Fueled'' Velo Mask. CTRNF-Sparx.png|''Nitro-Fueled'' Sparx "Mask". CTRNF-ApoApo.png|''Nitro-Fueled'' Apo Apo Mask. Apo apo.png|Apo Apo, A new mask introduced in Nitro-Fueled's "Rustland" Grand Prix Category:Weapons Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Items Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled